Pokemon Fighters
by CuboneStudios
Summary: In a world inhabited only by Pokemon. Join a young group of heroes as they face off against foes and obstacles that will truly test their limits. Rated T for violence language. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


**Pokemon Fighters**

_Before you begin the actual story, you must learn about the setting. This is a world inhabited only by pokemon. The world is split up into multiple regions. Some of these regions are inhabited by only a specific pokemon type, while others are populated by various types of pokemon. Along with there being different regions, there isn't any advanded technology in this world. Now you are ready to begin._

The Bug Saga Part 1

It is a peaceful time in the world of pokemon. Wars have been nonexsitint for years, peace has been made by most of the regions, and it is all thanks to the world's greatest hero to date, Leonardo the lucario. During this time of peace, Leonardo has began teaching a new group of fighting pokemon at his dojo so that one day, they will become the new heros of the world. Among this group of young pokemon includes Leonardo's son Leo the riolu, Marcus the machop, Tyson the tyrogue, and finally Woodson the timburr. But unknown to this new group of heros, is that a series of events will soon occur that will challenge them to their limits.

The day started out as usual for Leonardo and his students. They all awoke just before sunrise and started the day off by eating breakfeast and streaching out their muscles. But before they began with thier actual training, Leonardo had an important statement to make.

"Students," Leonardo began, "I need your attention for a moment before we begin our training for today. I have an annoucement to make." All four of his student's gave him their Master the attention he had asked for. "I am pleased to announce that soon, we will have a new student joinig us."

Simultaneously, the four students raised thier eye brows in curiousity. "A new student?" Leo asked.

"Correct," his father answered, "I'm not sure exactly when he will arrive, but I want you all to make him feel welcomed when he does."

Woodson then raised his free hand as he was holding his 2X4 wooden block in the other. "Is from around here?" he asked. Leonardo shook his head. "No, infact he is from the Grass Kingdom."

The four students grew even more curious. "He's a grass type pokemon?" they asked. "Indeed," thier instructor explained. "You can imagine the journey he had to endure just to get here. Which is why I want the four of you to make him feel more comfortable when he arrives. Now ready yourselves, todays training will begin shortly."

"Huh, a grass type," Marcus said scratching his head. "I've never met a grass type before. I wonder what he's like?"

"Hmm, I personally don't care." Tyson uttered. "As long as he doesn't hinder our training, then I could care less." Afterwards tyson sighed to himself. _"Oh, who am I kidding," _he thought. _"With him being a grass type, he most likely will slow us down."_

About a quarter of a mile away, a young treecko heading towards the dojo carrying a sword hesitates for a moment to look ahead. He then squinted his eyes hopeing it would improve his vision. "Is that it?" He asked himself. After asking this, he pulled out a small piece of paper from his satchel and read it to himself in his head. "Yep, this is it. Just like Dad said." As he continued to walk closer to the dojo, he realized that he was about to begin a new chapter in his life. He also was getting more and more nervous with every step.

Inside the dojo, Leonardo, who has the ability to sense other pokemon's aura, smiles to himself as he senses a presence from just outside the dojo. _"Ah, he's finally here."_ he thought.

As he approached the door, the treecko paused for a moment to take a deep breath. He then cleared his throat as he prepaired to knock on the front door of the dojo.

"Well," the treecko said as he raised his arm. "Here goes nothing."

Everyone inside the dojo stopped what they were doing when the sound of the front door knocking echoed through the dojo. "Dad, is that him?" Leo asked.

"Yes son," he chuckled, "indeed it is."

Woodson then lifted his 2X4 from where he last left it chuckling "Well that didn't take that long at all," he laughed.

Soon after, Leonardo approched the door and opened it to greet his new student. The treecko was a little petrified when he first looked up at Leonardo's eyes.

"Uh, hello. Are you Leonardo?" The treecko asked.

The lucario nodded his head in response. "Yes, I am. I'm pleased to see that you made it here safely. Please come with me. The others are anxious to meet you."

"Uh, others?" The treecko asked.

Leonardo chuckled at his response, "Well of course. You didn't really expect to be the only student here, did you? Follow me."

The treecko did what was asked of him and followed Leonardo inside the dojo. The two soon joined the other four students in the training room, and all of them were ecstatic to finally meet there new classmate. That is, everyone except Tyson, who was more displeased rather than joyful.

"Everyone," Leonardo annouced, "I am proud to introduce you to our newest student, Gex."

The embarresed Gex with his cheeks blushing, waved to everyone in the room in an awkwardly fasion. ". . . Um, hi everyone."

The others could tell that Gex was uncomfortable. After all, Gex had never met anyone outside of the Grass Kingdom.

"Everyone, I think it would be best if you got to know Gex a little more." Leonardo proclaimed. "Therefor, today's training will continue tomarrow. If any of you need me, I'll be outside getting some fresh air." Afterwards, Leonardo left the room leaving the five young pokemon alone in the dojo.

"Hm, a grass type," Tyson said as he left towards the bedroom. "I thought this dojo was for fighting types only."

Gex was caught off guard by what Tyson had just said as well as him leaving the room. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Nah, don't mind him," Marcus said. "He's just really competitive when it comes to training. He thinks you'll slow him down. So what did Leonardo say your name was?"

"It's Gex," the treecko answered. "If you guys don't mind, I haven't got the chance to know your names."

Each of the three pokemon took turns introducing themselves. Afterwards, Gex repeated their names back to them to make sure he knew them by heart.

"So let me make sure I've got this right," Gex asked. First, he pointed at the riolu, then the timburr, then the machop. "You're Leo, you're Woodson and you're Marcus."

"Yep, that's right," Marcus answered. "And the grumpy one in the bedroom is Tyson."

"I heard that Marcus!" screamed Tyson.

"So Gex," Leo asked, "How come you're here training with us? If you don't mind me asking."

Gex was actually little caught off guard by this question. He didn't think that any of them would ask him about his past. Regardless, he answered the question that was asked of him. "Well you see, my father thought it would be a good idea for me to receive training from Leonardo. You know, to make me stronger. He also told me to take the family sword with me on my journey." Gex pulled out his sword to show it to everyone in the room. It was in the shape of a katana and was a beautiful green color. But the most impressing thing about the sword was that it was transparent.

"Wow, it's green." Woodson noticed, "What is it made out of?"

"Actually, it's made out of emerald." Gex answered. "My family calls it, the Leaf Blade." Gex then placed the sword back into its holster. "So, why are you guys here?" he asked. "Did your parnets send you here too?"

Woodson shook his head. "Marcus, Tyson and I are orphans. Leo on the other hand, is actually the son of Leonardo."

"Wow, that must be really cool to be the son of the world's greatest hero." Gex pointed out.

After Gex had a chance to talk to everyone, except for Tyson, Leonardo entered back into the dojo to see how everyone was doing. "So Gex," he asked, "Are you enjoying your first day?" Gex nodded in response. " That's great. Son, could you and the others head in the bedroom with Tyson? I would like to talk to Gex alone."

"Uh, sure dad. Come on guys." The three left to the bedroom, leaving Gex and Leonardo in the room.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take this conversation outside." When the two walked outside, Leonardo looked out into the distance with his back to Gex and his arms crossed, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind brush against him.

Gex was curious about why Leonardo had asked to talk to him alone. He didn't know if he should be worried or be relaxed. Leonardo then turned to look at Gex with a disappointed look on his face.

"I know you're lyingto the others, Gex," he said. Gex's eyes widened open when he was told this. "Not only that," Leonardo continued, "I know the real reason why you're actually here."

Gex looked at the ground in shame. He didn't want to look Leonardo in the eye after he found out about the truth. "Look Gex, I know what happened to you was horrible and gruesome, but if you're trying to start a new life, lying about your past is not the best option nor is it your only option."

"I'm sorry Leonardo," Gex admitted, still staring at the ground.

"Don't apologize to me," Leonardo explained. "Apologize to everyone else by telling them the truth."

Gex then returned his focus back to Loenardo. "But, I don't know how they will react." pled Gex. "What if they treat me differently?"

"Gex, whether you like it or not, you are apart of this team," Leonardo explained kneeling down to Gex's eye level. "And honesty is an important part of teamwork. If you can't trust telling them the truth, then how can they trust that you'll be there by their side when you are battling an opponnet stronger than you?"

Gex looked down and closed his eyes. He took in all that Leonardo had to say, knowing he only wanted for what's best for him. "I'll think about it."

"You won't have to worry about me telling them your past, or worry about me harassing you to tell them," Leonardo informed, placing his hand on Gex's shoulder. "But if you are going to tell them, it would be best to do so sooner rather than later. Esspecially what you're hiding from them."

After then conversation, the two rejoined the others inside the dojo and Gex was given the full tour of the place. Once nightfall came, the five young pokemon crawlled into their beds and tucked themselves in ready to fall asleep. Leonardo had one more thing to say to his students before he sent them to go to sleep. "Remember, we have more traning exercices tomarrow than the average day of the week. So make sure you all get plenty of rest."

He then closed the door to the bedroom and proceeded to his own room. As everyone in the bedroom said their good nights, Gex got as comfortable as he could in the bed that was given to him. He was the first of the group to fall asleep, which was no shocker to him. After all, this was the first time Gex had an actual bed to sleep on ever since he left the Grass Kingdom.

To be continued


End file.
